mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunderlane/Gallery
Season two Hurricane Fluttershy Everypony after watching film S2E22.png|Thunderlane talking to another Pegasus. Thunderlane smiling S2E22.png|That better be from a popcorn kernel, Thunderlane! Nopony's getting sick on my watch S2E22.png|Thunderlane smiles nervously. The track S2E22.png|Thunderlane at the track. Tired Thunderlane S02E22.png|Come on, Thunderlane, faster! What does this machine do S2E22.png|Thunderlane standing beside his little brother, Rumble. Spike after explaining about the anenometer S2E22.png|Thunderlane and his little bro. Need a germ free environment S2E22.png|Yikes. It was Blossomforth S2E22.png|It wasn't me, it was Blossomforth! Thunderlane Blossomforth S02E22.png|Dat face... Thunderlane glaring at Blossomforth S2E22.png|Thunderlane is not amused. Thunderlane ready to fly S2E22.png|You're up, Thunderlane. First test of wing power S2E22.png|Thunderlane, giving it all he's got. Happy Thunderlane S02E22.png|Cloudchaser stroking his mane. Bulk Biceps behind pegasi crowd S2E22.png|YEAH!!! Rainbow Dash flies by at a high speed S2E22.png|Eyes Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png|Thunderlane beside his little brother, again. Notebook showing Thunderlane absent S2E22.png|Thunderlane is absent, something that wasn't called for. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png|Thunderlane in the crowds Season three Wonderbolts Academy Pegasi talking S3E07.png|Thunderlane and other Pegasi talking to each other. Pegasi stands straight S3E07.png Spitfire 'Betcha'll think you're Wonderbolt material' S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes, ma'am' 2 S3E07.png|Yes ma'am! Spitfire 'You don't' S3E07.png Spitfire walking past the pegasi S3E07.png Spitfire looks at Cloudchaser S3E07.png Spitfire 'All of you!' S3E07.png Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png The pegasi flies S3E07.png Cloudchaser flying S3E07.png Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png Wonderbolt Trainees looking at the Dizzitron S3E7.png Spitfire asking who's first to go on the Dizzitron S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust put their hooves up S3E7.png Rainbow thinks Spitfire meant her S3E7.png Spitfire shouts at the pink Pegasus S3E07.png Spitfire asks if she's ready S3E07.png Pegasi's eyes rolling around S3E07.png Meadow Flower being dragged away S3E7.png|Seeing the poor mare get dragged back to line. Spitfire 'Okay, go!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You sure about that' S3E07.png Everypony checking the list S3E7.png Rainbow Dash rough excuse me S3E7.png|Whoa, Rainbow Dash coming through. Rainbow Dash disbelief S3E7.png|Noticing Rainbow's disbelief. Rainbow Dash frowning S3E7.png Rainbow Dash & partner S3E7.png Rainbow Dash forced smile S3E7.png Pegasi before flag hunt S3E7.png Spitfire 'Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt' S3E07.png A pony holds up the blue team flag S3E07.png Teams say wahoo S3E07.png Spitfire 'Lead ponies and wing ponies must fly together' S3E07.png Bulk Biceps and Cloudchaser standing together S3E7.png Spitfire 'they will be immediately disqualified' S3E07.png Cloudchaser nervous pairing S3E07.png Trainees 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Trainees fly away S3E07.png Thunderlane directing S3E07.png|Thunderlane's are GO! The trainees flying away S3E07.png View of the obstacle course S3E7.png Facing the obstacle course S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust putting goggles on S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust about to take off S3E7.png Rainbow Dash hearing woes S3E7.png Lightning Dust our chance S3E7.png Six pegasus pile-up S3E7.png Standing by S3E07.png Begin Test 5 S3E07.png Scramble S3E07.png Lift off S3E07.png Bustin 4 S3E07.png The other teams cloud busting S3E7.png Don't forget the package S3E07.png Rarity collecting herself S3E7.png|I got you. Are you okay? Deformed Rarity 1 S3E7.png Rarity looks at Thunderlane S3E7.png|Uh... Rarity hugging Thunderlane S3E7.png| Don't get any ideas Thunderlane, 'cause if Spike catches you, it won't end well. A New Beginning as Cadet Leader S3E07.png Cadets salute Rainbow Dash S3E7.png|Thunderlane, saluting Rainbow Dash. Into the wild blue yonder S3E07.png|Flying off with the other Pegasi. Pinkie Pie throws the care package into the air S3E7.png|Weee!!!! I'm flying! Season four Rainbow Falls Helia 'on the Aerial Relay' S4E10.png Thunderlane sighs S4E10.png Helia and Thunderlane walking S4E10.png Twilight 'Good luck!' S4E10.png Inspiration Manifestation The fair S4E23.png Pinkie bouncing S4E23.png Equestria Games Rainbow Dash addresses the teams S4E24.png Ponyville teams cheering S4E24.png Rainbow Dash "there are no winners" S4E24.png Rainbow Dash encouraging the teams S4E24.png Ponyville teams go back to training S4E24.png Ponyville teams getting off the train S4E24.png Spike carrying a heavy duffel bag S4E24.png The Ponyville teams in the stadium S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Thunderlane's cutie mark vanishes S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Fluttershy and Rainbow returning Pegasi magic S4E26.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Season five The Cutie Map - Part 1 Ponies outside the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle S5E1.png Tanks for the Memories Ponies leaving the factory for lunch hour S5E5.png Slice of Life Thunderlane with the bowling balls S5E9.png Thunderlane flying upward S5E9.png Pile of ponies on DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station S5E9.png DJ station about to crash into Cranky Doodle S5E9.png Minuette, Thunderlane, and Pipsqueak in shock S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Gummy watching ponies go flying S5E9.png Ponies flying into their wedding seats S5E9.png Celestia and Luna look at each other S5E9.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Ponies cheer for Cranky Doodle and Matilda S5E9.png Spike and Luna cheer for Cranky and Matilda S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies in dream Ponyville S5E13.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows A birthday party near a pond S5E19.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight "Friends can change the world" S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight group hug S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Season six A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies decorating the interior of the Castle of Friendship S06E08.png Twilight Sparkle carrying a wreath S06E08.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Top Bolt Distance shot of the Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Twilight and Rainbow fly to Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Season seven Parental Glideance The Wonderbolts in the academy locker room S7E7.png Racing foals being awarded medals and stickers S7E7.png Pegasus foal race award ceremony in Cloudsdale S7E7.png Dumb-Bell "your parents realize you didn't win" S7E7.png Marks and Recreation Thunderlane appears in front of Rumble S7E21.png Rumble throwing the flyer in the trash S7E21.png Rumble "I want to show you a new dive roll" S7E21.png Rumble flying past Thunderlane S7E21.png Thunderlane sees crumpled-up flyer in the trash S7E21.png Thunderlane reading uncrumpled camp flyer S7E21.png Thunderlane hears the Cutie Mark Crusaders S7E21.png Thunderlane coming up with an idea S7E21.png Foals looking at Thunderlane and Rumble S7E21.png Thunderlane and Rumble arrive at day camp S7E21.png Rumble "we were gonna go practice" S7E21.png Thunderlane "I'm going to Wonderbolt practice" S7E21.png Thunderlane "you're going to cutie mark practice" S7E21.png Foals gather around Thunderlane and Rumble S7E21.png Crusaders watch foals interact with Thunderlane S7E21.png Thunderlane and foals looking at Scootaloo S7E21.png Foals marveling at Thunderlane again S7E21.png Pipsqueak "do you know Spitfire?" S7E21.png Thunderlane "she'll be mad if I'm late" S7E21.png Thunderlane ruffles Rumble's mane again S7E21.png Rumble looking annoyed at Thunderlane S7E21.png Thunderlane "who knows what you'll be good at?" S7E21.png Thunderlane kicking up a horseshoe S7E21.png Thunderlane holding horseshoe in his mouth S7E21.png Thunderlane tossing the gold horseshoe S7E21.png Foals in awe of Thunderlane's horseshoe skills S7E21.png Foals cheer loudly; Rumble looks annoyed S7E21.png Thunderlane "wish I could stay and play" S7E21.png Thunderlane telling the foals to have fun S7E21.png Thunderlane looping through the air S7E21.png Thunderlane spinning through the air S7E21.png Thunderlane takes off at high speed S7E21.png The Wonderbolts' practice grounds S7E21.png Thunderlane flying through the clouds S7E21.png Thunderlane swerving through the air S7E21.png Thunderlane flying through cloud rings S7E21.png Thunderlane flying over Rumble S7E21.png Thunderlane flies up in front of Rumble S7E21.png Rumble falling backward under Thunderlane S7E21.png Rumble "I was gonna say me" S7E21.png Rumble "you're not the only Pegasus" S7E21.png Thunderlane apologizing to Rumble S7E21.png Thunderlane helps Rumble off the ground S7E21.png Thunderlane "the most elite flyer in Equestria" S7E21.png Thunderlane "supposed to be at camp" S7E21.png Rumble "that camp is for losers" S7E21.png Thunderlane "so there's no pressure" S7E21.png Thunderlane "you're still going back tomorrow" S7E21.png Thunderlane puts a wing around Rumble S7E21.png Cutie Mark Crusaders talk with Thunderlane S7E21.png Thunderlane "up-ended your entire camp" S7E21.png Thunderlane "how in Equestria did he do that?" S7E21.png Sweetie Belle taking a deep breath S7E21.png Sweetie Belle "he couldn't toss a horseshoe" S7E21.png Sweetie Belle "shoot an arrow or use a pencil" S7E21.png Thunderlane surprised by Sweetie Belle S7E21.png Thunderlane listening to Sweetie Belle S7E21.png Sweetie Belle "he's afraid he'll get stuck" S7E21.png Sweetie Belle "something he doesn't like forever" S7E21.png Sweetie Belle catching her breath S7E21.png Thunderlane worried about Rumble S7E21.png Thunderlane "Rumble's good at all that stuff" S7E21.png Thunderlane "I was afraid of this" S7E21.png Scootaloo "afraid of what?" S7E21.png Thunderlane "since I became a Wonderbolt" S7E21.png Thunderlane "he won't do anything else" S7E21.png Thunderlane "your camp was such a good idea" S7E21.png Scootaloo "what's wrong with that?" S7E21.png Thunderlane "not a thing" S7E21.png Thunderlane "giving anything else a chance" S7E21.png Apple Bloom "a cutie mark that'll keep him from it" S7E21.png Wonderbolts fly over CMC and Thunderlane S7E21.png Thunderlane soaring over Cutie Mark Day Camp S7E21.png Thunderlane arrives at the Crusaders' camp S7E21.png Thunderlane ready to fly S7E21.png Thunderlane diving down toward the foals S7E21.png Thunderlane loop-de-loops through the air S7E21.png Thunderlane flying past the screen S7E21.png Thunderlane striking a cool pose S7E21.png Thunderlane playing with the campers S7E21.png Thunderlane playing tug-of-war with the campers S7E21.png Thunderlane playing horseshoes with the campers S7E21.png Pip and Thunderlane make Twilight's castle out of popsicle sticks S7E21.png Pipsqueak and Thunderlane laughing together S7E21.png Rumble getting jealous of the campers' fun S7E21.png Rumble notices Thunderlane cooking S7E21.png Thunderlane cooking food S7E21.png Rumble "aren't you gonna run the course?" S7E21.png Thunderlane "I know I'm a Wonderbolt" S7E21.png Thunderlane "all about moving fast" S7E21.png Thunderlane "I really like to cook!" S7E21.png Rumble "since when?" S7E21.png Thunderlane "we take turns making the meals" S7E21.png Thunderlane "but now I love it!" S7E21.png Thunderlane "I just wish I'd tried it sooner" S7E21.png Thunderlane winking at Rumble S7E21.png Thunderlane "more to me than just flying" S7E21.png Thunderlane giving a spoon to Rumble S7E21.png Rumble looking uncertain at Thunderlane S7E21.png Rumble thinking hard on Thunderlane's words S7E21.png Rumble smiling at his big brother S7E21.png Thunderlane smiles tenderly at his little brother S7E21.png CMC and Kettle Corn run past Thunderlane and Rumble S7E21.png Scootaloo notices Thunderlane and Rumble cooking S7E21.png Rumble "I'm cooking today" S7E21.png Rumble "I'll do the course tomorrow" S7E21.png Rumble "nah" S7E21.png Rumble "I already know I'm a good flyer" S7E21.png Rumble and Thunderlane looking happy S7E21.png Thunderlane wiggles his eyebrows at the Crusaders S7E21.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Sombrafied Wonderbolts appear S9E2.png Sombrafied Wonderbolts on the offensive S9E2.png Rainbow stopped by Sombrafied Wonderbolts S9E2.png Wonderbolts fly past RD and Fluttershy S9E2.png Sombrafied Wonderbolts dive-bombing S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle "we can't stay here!" S9E2.png Twilight about to teleport away with her friends S9E2.png Sombrafied ponies engulfed in light S9E2.png She's All Yak Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Cotton Sky giving orders to Pegasi S9E25.png The Last Problem Rainbow Dash flying over a white screen S9E26.png Supporting characters on yellow background S9E26.png IDW comics Comic issue 11 cover A.jpg Comic issue 41 credits page.jpg Comic issue 65 page 4.jpg Miscellaneous Wonderbolts Cloudsdale Mini Collection packaging.jpg Wonderbolts Cloudsdale Mini Collection back of packaging.jpg Twitter promo Rainbow Dash's pep talk.png Equestria Games torch S4E24.png|You can slightly see the back of Thunderlane. Gameloft Coming Soon.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg pt:Thunderlane/Galeria